Me A Year Ago At 2 AM When I Was Really Bored
by Halt's Apprentice
Summary: Okay, like the name proposes, this was made when I couldn't write very well. And, yes, it has NOTHING to do with Ranger's Apprentice. This is just the life and times of yours truly. Anyway, read, enjoy, laugh, review, NO FLAMES!


**All right, so this is my newest installment. It is set in our time period. It was inspired by: my dream, Wayne's World, and God knows where else...**

**So, basically, Will lives in Lafayette Indiana with his childhood friend Gilan. They both know that they can't hit the big time with music in their small town. Will currently lives with his parents but, oh boy, I feel that's about to change...**

**

* * *

**Will was an average 17 year old. He hung out with friends, he loved music, etc. But he pondered about his home life as he walked home from school.

His father didn't like what he liked. His father was a religious psycho that criticized his music on a daily bases. His father was abusive. His father was just the plain opposite of Will.

Will was told by his father this morning that if he hadn't gotten a haircut after school he'd be kicked out of the house. Will wondered how that would go...

"Hey Will. I got my stuff ready. I'll wait for you outside your window. Best of luck." Will's next door neighbor and best friend Gilan said as he walked into his house.

"Hey man. You too." Will replied.

_Man... This is not gonna be pretty..._ Will thought as he walked up his steps and opened the door.

He saw his father right away, and then his mother.

His mother looked in fear as she saw his hair. Halt said he would kick Will out. And he _meant_ it.

"No haircut I see." Halt said as he walked up to Will.

Will took a defensive position.

"I'll get my things. I already packed this morning." Will said walking cautiously around Halt.

"Leaving your mother and I? Why not just cut your hair? It's easier than being thrown out on your ass!" Halt yelled as he hit Will on the side of his arm.

"Halt! Stop it!" Pauline yelled as she pulled him back, allowing Will to run to his room.

As Will entered he locked his door. He looked out his window and sure enough, Gilan was there.

Will passed down his Gibson Les Paul that was in its case to him. And as he was passing his bag down he heard a huge slam on the door.

"Why don't you just let me take you to the bus station Will?" His father said in a menacing voice.

"What, and miss all this?" Will replied with one of his famous sarcastic comebacks.

"You know that smart mouth is going to get you in trouble one day!" Halt said as he slammed the door again.

"Will hurry the hell up before he breaks the door down again!" Gilan whispered fiercely.

Will was about to jump through the window but he heard his mother being slapped and yelled at.

Will unlocked and opened the door as he walked up to his father who was beating down his mother.

"What, gained some courage?" Halt said tauntingly as he stood over Pauline.

Will punched him in the jaw and watched happily as Halt slammed into the wall.

Halt got up immediately and tackled Will down. Punching Will in the face and chest. And then started to choke Will.

Gilan busted through the front door with his Glock and aimed it at Halt.

"Get off Will!" He yelled. Aiming at Halt's side.

Halt slowly got off Will and smirked at Gilan.

"What, going to shoot me to save your little friend?" Halt asked as Gilan slowly backed away.

"Don't move!" Gilan yelled. Seeing Will get up and grabbing a bottle of beer.

"Now now, shooting me wouldn't be ni-" He was stopped in the middle of his sentence as Will hit him and knocked him out.

Will rushed to his mother who was on the floor.

"Mom! Mom wake up!" Will panicked. But it didn't work.

"I'll call 911." Gilan said as he went to the house phone.

Will got down near his mother and held her.

"Please mom... Hold on..."

* * *

"Is she going to make it?" Will asked the doctor.

The doctor sighed. "He fractured her ribs. And one of them pierced her lung. I'm sorry..." **(1)**

Will stood there in disbelief. His mother was going to die. And it was _his_ fault.

Gilan held his shoulder with his right hand. He wasn't good with words. But his actions expressed his feelings.

_If only I'd cut my stupid hair..._

"You can see her. But she won't last much longer I'm afraid..." The doctor told him.

"Thank you." Will said as he walked by him and into his mother's emergency room. Gilan waited outside. Figuring Will would rather be alone for this.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Will said painfully.

He bursted into tears as he saw her die. He knew it was his fault. He could've waited. But no, he had to learn the hard way... To have it _his_ way...

* * *

Will and Gilan were riding down the highway in Gilan's Firebird. They were about to leave the Indiana line and hit Illinois. Will had been quiet the entire trip. He would sometimes move but other than that he just stared out the window.

Gilan decided to cheer Will up by playing an old joke of his. He entered a CD and and smiled as the intro started.

He was glad to see Will finally smile as he realized it was Flirtin' With Disaster by Molly Hatchet. Gilan would often joke that that's what their life would be. Little did he know it would...

_I'm travelin' down the road and I'm flirtin' with disaster._

_I put my pedal to the floor and my life is running faster._

_I'm outta money. Outta luck and it looks like self destruction._

_How much more can we take with all of this corruption? ...  
_

_

* * *

_They eventually hit Kansas City and it was Will's turn to drive. That's basically how they set it up. Gilan would drive a few hours and Will would sleep, and then they would switch.

Will pumped gas into the car at a Kwik Shop. And it wasn't too long before he was back on the road.

* * *

LA, the big city of famous Rock bands, was now in their sight. They'd never seen anything like it. It was amazing to them.

"My cousin lives about 1 hour away somewhere in this place. We can live there until we find an apartment." Gilan told Will.

"Sounds cool. I can't wait to put an add in the paper." Will replied.

"That reminds me, what are we gonna call ourselves? We've had hours and hours of driving but we haven't had the time to discuss that."

"I don't know. I've never thought about it. We'll have to discuss that once we form the band." Will replied.

"Yeah. It can wait."

* * *

"Hey, thanks for letting us stay here Tom." Gilan greeted as Tom opened the door.

It was surprisingly not dirty like Will expected. It was quite the nice apartment.

"Hey, not to be rude, but I've been driving for eight hours. Can I get some rest?" Will asked.

"Sure! Your room's over there. Just drop your stuff wherever you like man." Tom replied.

Will entered his room and was quite happy about the size of it.

_I'm not sure what this guy does, but he's got a house I envy._ Will thought.

Will simply laid his things on the floor and hit the bed. He was tired out of his mind.

* * *

**(1) I'm not sure if that's possible or not. And even if it's not, frankly my dear, I don't give a *Bleep*...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter will be about the forming of the band. And the next chapter will have an awesome first concert featuring one of my favorite Motley Crue songs "Girl's Girl's Girl's". :P**

**PLEASE HELP ME WITH THE NAME OF THE BAND! I have no clue what I'll name it. And remember people, CLASSIC ROCK-LIKE NAMES! Nothing weird like "The Canes" or something really stupid.**

**Anyways, review if you like, and please suggest a name.**

**Thank you and long live Rock N' Roll.**


End file.
